


Wheel of Fortune

by MaZhong



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaZhong/pseuds/MaZhong
Summary: 1. 和塔罗牌没有关系，标题随便起的2. 没有冒犯宗教的意思。请想象这是一个和现实世界近似，但并非现实世界的虚构古代世界3. 有Bwipo选手的哥哥友情客串，希望这不算一种冒犯4. 很对不起Bwipo选手，和哥哥一起在本文中担任反面形象
Relationships: Oskar "Selfmade" Boderek/Tim "Nemesis" Lipovšek, Tim "Nemesis" Lipovšek/Juš "Crownshot" Marušič, Zdravets "Hylissang" Galabov/Elias "Upset" Lipp, Zdravets "Hylissang" Galabov/Gabriël "Bwipo" Rauh, Zdravets "Hylissang" Galabov/Martin "Rekkles" Larsson
Kudos: 10





	Wheel of Fortune

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 和塔罗牌没有关系，标题随便起的  
> 2\. 没有冒犯宗教的意思。请想象这是一个和现实世界近似，但并非现实世界的虚构古代世界  
> 3\. 有Bwipo选手的哥哥友情客串，希望这不算一种冒犯  
> 4\. 很对不起Bwipo选手，和哥哥一起在本文中担任反面形象

信纸被仔细折好。

金色的火焰，闪着金色光芒的金属，红色的浓稠液体滴落。信件封口上，黑色的印章落下旋起，在火漆上留下一个繁复的图案。

Gabriël把信递给恭敬站在一边等候已久的家仆；年轻人鞠了个躬，隐入黑暗中。Gabriël长长地出了一口气，伸了个懒腰之后推开印满字迹的信纸和已经磨秃了的羽毛笔。他整个下午都在写信，一直写到晚上，直到最后一封信发出，他终于可以放松一下，不用再写，这让他觉得很满意。

祝圣典礼被定在下一个礼拜日。王都教区的主教刚刚过世，众所周知，国王Martin希望Tim接替他成为新一任主教。Tim是平民出身，自幼在座堂学校修习，习得七艺之后又进入大学继续钻研神学和法律，Martin很欣赏他的专注与专业，希望他能留在自己身边担任主事官并出席御前会议，但Tim选择放弃世俗权力成为教会执事。相比起更多的责任，他更希望有更多的时间去钻研那些他至今未能完全理解的深奥学术。即使如此，Martin对他的信赖依然不减，他被留在宫廷教堂，又很快被升为司铎并成为教区的副主教，而在原本的主教过世之后，谁都知道这个位置必然不可能旁落。

“你知道吗，我其实并不想接这个位置。”告解室里，Tim目不斜视地看着正前方，他没有转头看跪在侧室里的Oskar。

这是仅存在于他们之间的逆向告解，Oskar没什么要忏悔的，但他依然经常跪进告解室里，这时候Tim会跟他说说话，比如最近的生活，一些琐事，一些想法，一些烦恼，那些公开场合交谈时不能随意提起的话题。Tim不仅对上帝忏悔，也让Oskar聆听和分享他的困惑。

他们曾经在同一所座堂学校学习，不同的是出生贵族的Oskar最终选择成为一名骑士，最后成为了王国的将领，他虽然年纪不大，但已战功赫赫，深受国王器重。他和Tim选择了各自不同的道路后，能像从前那样肆无忌惮闲聊的机会越来越少，若是出现在公开场合，他们必须恪守礼仪，而私下接触若是太多，也容易惹起结党营私之类的流言蜚语，为此Tim总是在主动回避和Oskar过从甚密， Oskar只能在忏悔室里找到他。

“你可以拒绝他，我想陛下并不是固执己见之人。”

Tim叹了口气。让他成为主教是Martin的意见，但大主教也确实点了头，“可以拒绝国王，但我不能拒绝上帝的安排。”

“既然上帝如此安排，自有他的道理。你既然要传播神的光辉，当然应该站到更高的地方去，承担起更多的责任。”Oskar劝解道。

“是啊……”Tim心不在焉地说，“你已经‘告解’了太长时间了。”他提醒，“再留下去会惹出非议的。尤其是你其实……并没有在忏悔。”

“不会有别人知道的。”Oskar微笑起来，“何况我并没有什么要忏悔的。”

“还有什么要说的吗？”

“今天没有了。”Oskar起身，“下次再见。”

Tim垂下眼睛，拨弄着手里的念珠，试图让自己平静，但他在街角无意间听到的窃窃私语依然在耳边不停回响。他没有把这些告诉Oskar。这一次，他的困扰不是任何人能解开的，无论是上帝还是Oskar。

礼拜日的宫廷教堂不仅属于国王和贵族，也开放大门让附近的平民可以一起蒙受神恩。

执事们捧着十字架和各种圣物，在唱诗班咏唱的进堂诗里鱼贯而入，主教团和大主教走在最后。

行过致候礼，祝圣仪式有条不紊地开始了。

贵族和司铎们共同提出主教缺位，恳请委派新任主教；大主教向民众介绍即将成为新一任主教的Tim；其他人诵读Tim应该被任命的理由以证明他有资格担此重任……

庄严而漫长的发言告一段落后，大主教起身，其他人也跟着他站了起来。

“按立Tim Lipovšek为主教是否出于你们的意愿？如果你们中有谁知道任何他不适合被立为主教的理由，请现在说出来。”大主教威严的声音从祭坛上传开去。

没有人说话，没有人表示同意。教堂里寂静得仿佛空旷无一人，在这异常的空旷中，些微的窃窃私语都显得如此刺耳，这些窃窃私语很快变成了嗤笑，贵妇人用手帕掩口，左顾右盼着交换新听到的消息，男子们低头不语，嘴角也挂着不齿的笑容，平民们更是发出不小的喧哗声，大主教渐露不豫之色。

终于，有人跨前一步，高声道：“我想，主教该当保持独身，不事婚娶。”这是一位年轻的贵族，Tim并不眼熟他。

“您是在指控教区的副主教，宫廷教堂的司铎违反教规暗中娶妻吗？你可知道这是很严重的指控？你是否为所说的话负责？”大主教沉声问道，他已经收起了所有的表情，看不出喜怒。

“不，我相信司铎大人并无妻子，也因此不可能留下明显的证据。”指控者顿了顿，语带嘲讽，“但独身未必意味着娶妻。”

这话出口立刻引起一片哗然，这样的指控比娶妻更加严重。

主教抬手示意安静，让指控者得以继续说下去。

“我想，司铎大人是蒙受了谁的恩宠才能在今天站在这里，应该不是秘密。”

他的话引起了一阵窃笑，但窃笑的人一旦想到那背后隐含的意思，便感觉到一种不安的恶寒，笑声逐渐平息，教堂又恢复那种冰冷的安静。

“可有证据？”大主教的声音回荡在教堂上方。

“这就需要搜查了。但是我想，您也许听过坊间的种种流言，从贵族到平民，那些口口相传的消息不会是空穴来风。又是谁坚持要让他成为主教，您比其他人更加清楚，不是吗？”指控者说完，带着贵族特有的优雅，欠身，然后隐回人群。

短暂的静默后，议论的声音越来越大，几乎把教堂变成了一个集市。

Tim看向站在面前的那一排主教们，目光从他们脸上一一扫过，身着法衣的圣职者每个都一脸严肃慈悲，坦然无愧。

真的吗？你们的内心都和你们看起来一样庄严吗？Tim在心里冷笑着问。

Oskar愣了好一会，才终于明白发生了什么。等他想通那指控到底在说什么，第一个冒出来的念头是：“操！他都没跟我有任何私情！怎么可能和其他人有私情？！”但Oskar知道自己不能说出来，一旦开口，别人根本不会听他说了什么，不会听他的辩白，只会相信他们想要相信的，把这当成是失败的开脱，当成他和Tim有私情的招供。他知道自己永远没机会告诉那些群情激奋的人，没法让他们知道Tim是如何选择了上帝放弃了他，没法告诉他们那之后他和司铎Tim Lipovšek就只能保持合乎礼节的距离，而不能再有一点从前明明不算忌讳的亲近。

言语像风，呼啸而过，对Oskar来说，他听不见风的声音，更听不懂风想说什么，他听而不闻，只是看向独自站在祭坛前的Tim，面对着十字架而背对着那些滔天非议的Tim。中伤的言语如惊涛骇浪，劈头盖脸，但屹立风暴中心，独自背负这一切的人，却没有分毫动摇。如他记忆中注视Tim走进修道院厚重大门的那天一样，那个背影瘦弱，却有着无法想象的固执。

连大主教都无法让议论纷纷的人们安静下来，仪式当然无法继续，只能在一片骚乱中匆匆结束。

皇宫的守卫突然多出一倍，贵族们调来了自己的卫队，把宫殿团团围住，把守每一个出入口，不是来守卫国王的，而是为了监视。

祝圣典礼上的指控虽然没有指名道姓，但究竟是什么意思人尽皆知。街头巷尾早就有了类似的传闻，贵族中也交换着新听到的宫闱轶事，但那向来只是潜藏的暗涌，直到教堂里的那一幕让不见天日的流言成了焦点，在神职人员、王公贵族和平民百姓都在场的情况下把这些昭告天下，于是一切都有了突破口，骚乱顺理成章地爆发了。无论真相如何，这种传言一旦出现，国王的尊严和权威立刻摇摇欲坠。，

国王被软禁在塔楼里，王公贵族和大臣们围聚在会议桌前紧张地讨论着。大部分人相信国王的清白，认为王权不应该被一个未经查证的流言影响，当下该做的是让民众知道这一切尚未有定论，通过这种宣传来重新建立国王的威严，帮助国王巩固统治，

但也有以一小部分人坚决认为这样的国王已经不再适合统治这个国家。这群人数量并不多，但是身居高位，且神职人员中也有人认为出现这种丑闻——哪怕只是流言，也同样是无法容忍的，进而支持这群少数派。有了主教们撑腰，他们的观点不能被无视。

会议从白天开到晚上，双方争执不下，无法达成共识，只能散会，择日再议。

Martin从窗口看着参加会议的高官贵族们从大门离开，三五成群地结伴而行，不时低头窃窃私语。他知道自己的命运就将被这些词句左右，而他自己对此，对自己的命运，完全无能为力，这让他感到荒诞而悲哀。他知道自己积极任用提拔平民出身的人让一些贵族感到不满，但没想到一切来得这么快。

月已西沉，Martin依然睡不着，房间里安静得只有他的呼吸，一切其他声响都在安静中被加剧，显得突兀，如同一种恐吓。远处偶尔传来乌鸦的叫声，恐怖又不详。

在这个注定不会平静的晚上，Martin听见小声的，仿佛是试探的敲门声。

Martin握住藏在靴筒里的短剑。

他知道未能达到目的的那些人必然不会善罢甘休，定会选择来刺杀他。他早知道会有这么一天，怎么敢不早做准备。

软禁之前他被搜了身，卸除了一切武器，但他毕竟是国王，搜身的人不敢太过不敬，也因此没有那么细致，这把短剑就如此被瞒天过海带了进来，如今成了他唯一也是最后的武器。

他消无声息地躲到门后，蓦然拉开房门，短剑同时递出，贴上来人的脖子。对方显然没料到他会突然发难，被他一招得手。Martin心念一动，剑没有划下去，他用另一只手捂住对方的口鼻，把人拖进房间，再转身用后背把门关上。

他需要一个人质，好让他的敌人们有所顾忌。再小的砝码也是砝码，他得为之后可能遇见的情况做打算。

借着月光，他看清了人质那一双因为惊恐而瞪大的眼睛。他的惊讶之情丝毫不亚于对方。“Zdravets……Hyli？”他轻声感叹，一时间不知道是否该放手。Zdravets是他最早从平民中提拔的学者，连这样一个人都参与针对自己的叛乱和刺杀，这念头让Martin感觉一阵寒意从背脊蔓延开，他几乎要拿不住手里的剑了，但他依然努力克制自己的动作，努力让自己保持理智。

Martin做了一个噤声的动作，在看到Zdravets点头后放开了手。他已经做好了最坏的打算，如果Zdravets喊叫的话，那就同归于尽。他早就想过自己有一天会因为刺杀而死，但无论如何，他得问清楚这个他一手提拔一直相信的人为什么要这么做。

缓过气后Zdravets才开口：“陛下，”他刻意压低了声音，“现在情况很紧急，我在地下的密道里准备了一匹马，我来带您出去。”

“你来……做什么？”Martin难以置信地问。他不是来刺杀和谋反的吗？

“我认为您留在这里并不安全。”Zdravets平静地说。

留在这里当然不安全，Martin也很清楚，但如今的他草木皆兵，不敢相信任何人。

在他犹豫的时候，Zdravets催促道：“我们没有多少时间，等天亮了就太晚了。”

“你是如何躲过卫兵的？”Martin冷冷地问。他们确实没有时间了，但他必须问清楚。他很了解Zdravets，知道这位学者对武技一窍不通，这样一个人究竟是如何躲过警惕敏锐的卫兵，在不惊动任何人的情况下出现在他房间门口的呢？对此，Martin能想到的解释只有一个：Zdravets是被人故意放进来的。

“我是从密道上来的。”Zdravets有些惊讶地回答。他看起来并不知道Martin在想什么。

Martin这才想起来Zdravets刚才确实提到在密道里准备了马。但即使作为国王，作为这座宫殿的主人，他也从未听闻有所谓的密道存在，这让他如何能够相信眼前的人。“什么密道？”他顿了顿，声音更冷了，“连我都不知道皇宫里有密道，你又是怎么知道的？”

“陛下允许我自由出入藏书室，自由翻阅藏书室里的一切收藏，我在古老的档案里看到过皇宫的设计图。”Zdravets的回答从容又谦和，一如平常。

可以相信他吗？Martin沉默着，在心里自问着，评判着。确实，Zdravets是自己发掘的，也一直忠诚可靠，但在这个时候，真的有人是完全可靠的吗？更何况，一个完全不通武技只知埋头书本的学者，是如何有勇气以身犯险，在这个剑拔弩张的深夜独自一人穿过密道，走进危险的中心，要把所有人都盯着的，最危险的“囚犯”救出去？他这么做的背后会没有人授意吗？可如果，就算识破Zdravets在说谎，杀了他之后逃走的机会又有多大呢？

他看向Zdravets的眼睛，那双如同琥珀般通透的眼睛在月光下显得纯粹无邪，但他依然不知道自己是否能分辨真正的善意和伪装。

“陛下……”Zdravets的催促听起来宛如恳求。

“走吧。”Martin决定赌这一把。他发现自己已经没有别的选择，只能把命押在这里。

他们行至走廊尽头，下了半层的楼梯，没有遇上任何一个人。Zdravets拨动一个看似是装饰品的机关，墙上无声地出现了一道暗门。走到这里已经无法回头了，Martin率先走了进去。

Zdravets也走进密道，关上暗门，从后面追赶上来。密道里一片漆黑，Zdravets点起一根蜡烛，提着灯走在前面，为Martin照路。

他们沉默地走着，但是在无人的狭窄又幽长的密道里，最细微的脚步也足以激起巨大的回声。

Martin已经无路可退，无论这条路通向哪里，前面是谁在等着他，他都必须去面对。但他依然想问清楚：“你为什么会来？”。

他听见Zdravets似乎叹了口气，但在脚步声的回音里，他无法分辨。“我觉得陛下会有危险。”Zdravets说，“或许有人想对陛下不利。”他的用词一如既往地斟酌谨慎。

“你也可以置身之外，听任其发生。”

“陛下。”Zdravets的声音里罕见地带了一点惊诧，即使如此他听起来依然温柔平和，“您怎么可以这么说？”

“我是觉得对一个学者来说，这样的营救太凶险了。”

“但这是我的职责所在。”

虽然密道还没有到尽头，但Martin已经不想再怀疑，“Hyli……”

“陛下？”

“谢谢你。”

“陛下，我们就快到了。”Zdravets吹灭了蜡烛，“从前面那道门出去，就到了塔楼之外，马也在那里，但那里依然是地下，要再往前走一些才能离开皇宫。”

他们推开门，进入一个地下广场，Zdravets安抚了被拴在那里的马，帮Martin坐上去，然后牵着马走进另一条地道。这条较之刚才的要更高更宽，显然是为骑马外出准备的。

他们又走出很远，通道才渐渐往上，等他们走到地面的时候，太阳刚刚升起，他们置身于皇宫外一处用来狩猎的树林中，树林里还有供骑马奔驰的狭道。

Zdravets站定下来，马也顺从地停下了脚步。Martin看着依旧手握缰绳的Zdravets，Zdravets也抬头看向他，四目对视，Martin无论如何说不出告别的话。

Zdravets先开了口，“我只能送陛下到这里了，接下去的路要您自己走了。”他说着把缰绳递了过去。

“Hyli……”

Zdravets没有回答，他低头行礼，等Martin远去。

Martin觉得千言万语如鲠在喉，最后能说出的不过是一句：“谢谢你。”

Zdravets依旧没有回答。Martin犹豫了好一会，他不想就这么简单地一走了之，却又想不出别的话来告别，而且他知道自己非走不可，必须立刻就走，天已经亮了，很快就会有人发现他业已逃走，如果他走得不够果断，不仅是自己会被追上，也会连累Zdravets被发现。他最后看了一眼依然沉默着的学者，终于狠下心抖动缰绳。

随着马蹄声惊起，Zdravets终于抬头，看向Martin的背影，目送着他的国王在飞扬的尘土中渐行渐远。

Zdravets刚回到房间，就被通知去参加会议，他不得不庆幸自己回来得足够及时。

Martin逃走的消息已经传开了，会议的主题也从前一天的如何处理国王变成了选择继任者。

Gabriël基本上主导了整个会议。在前一天的会议上，他是主张国王不能继续统治的那一小群人之一，当时他们的观点并未得到多数人的认可，但随着Martin的离开，新的议题上，他重新占据主动，毕竟他的血统足以让他获得尊敬，而他的哥哥在教团中任职主教，在继位者的选择上，他们有着相当大的话语权。

最终，在参考了多数人的意见后，一位叫Elias的贵族少年被选为继任者。

不仅如此，在参会者七嘴八舌的议论中，继任者加冕的时间定了下来，空缺的主教之位也有了新的人选，然而一切隆重的仪式都需要时间去准备，他们还需要数月之久才能让一切回到正轨。

所有人一致同意在此期间，新的继任者Elias该当交由学者Zdravets指导。

此时的Elias还在自己的家族宫殿中，浑然不知自己今后的命运已经被改变了。

Zdravets在三天后才见到被送进宫来的Elias。当时他如以前一样在藏书室里忙碌着，翻阅古籍，做一些整理、记录和修订的工作，突然有人来请，让他去小议事厅见王国未来的主人。

小议事厅是Martin过去用来办公和接见近臣的地方。Zdravets经常蒙召去那里与国王讨论学术上的细节，偶尔也会为政治难题出谋划策。

他如往常一样推开装饰华美的门，正在欣赏窗外景色的Elias闻声转过身来。

熟悉的房间，熟悉的动作，却不是同一个人，Zdravets有一瞬间的恍惚。

这不是Zdravets第一次见到Elias，作为学者的他也需要对贵族子嗣的教育和宫廷学校负责，他之前已经和Elias有过数次接触，在他的印象里，这是一个温柔谦和同时勤奋好学的男孩。但他也听过那些关于Elias狂傲性格的传说，比如他曾宣言自己会是新的Martin，这句话惹恼了国王，因此Elias被勒令离开宫廷学校，那之后他和Zdravets有数年未见。

Elias又带上了Zdravets熟悉的那种温和微笑，Zdravets能看出他在努力让自己显得有王者应有的从容，但或许因为事出突然，他还是有一些紧张。

“陛下有任何需要我的地方，我都会尽己所能。”Zdravets向他的未来的国王承诺道。

“Elias。”王国未来的主人纠正道，“我叫Elias。”在Zdravets困惑的眼神里，他补充道，“我现在还不是……在典礼之前，以及之后，我希望你依然像过去那样叫我Elias。”

“Elias。”Zdravets点头重复了一遍。

Elias入住皇宫第一天就接见了各路王公大臣，一直忙到天黑才得以休息。

入夜，Rau家族的府邸依然灯火通明，书房里，Gabriël皱着眉来回踱步：“我不喜欢他们的决定。这家伙不是一个容易操控的孩子。”

他的哥哥Raphael，穿着红色的法衣，正在享受一杯热茶，看起来轻松惬意，“谁都不可能事事如意。”他劝道。

“但我们费这么大力气不是为了让别人来坐享其成……”

“你说的坐享其成是指你的小学者吗？”Raphael嗤笑道。

“别把他带进来。”Gabriël有些厌恶地反驳。

“如果不是为了他，你会这么积极参与吗？”

“我难道不是为了我们家族的利益吗？” 

“是啊，他只是个附带的好处，而不是主要目的，对吗？”

“我们能把话题从他身上移开吗？”Gabriël不耐烦地提高了点声音，“现在我们什么都没有得到，无论是王位还是……”

“至少新来的主教是你喜欢的。而且能摄政已经够好的了。至少如果Martin Larsson回来，他的目标肯定是那个孩子而不是我们。”

Raphael的话反而让Gabriël跟烦躁了：“我就不明白，他到底是怎么跑的？我们的人明明把守了每一个出口，他难道还真会飞不成？”

“现在考虑这些也没用，得为之后做准备了。对我们的新国王，你想怎么样？再谋划一场刺杀？”Raphael半开玩笑地嘲问。

“未尝不可……”

“现在恐怕不行，”Raphael的表情严肃了起来，“你还没听说吗？我们的边境现在可不太平，到处都是蠢蠢欲动的人，这个时间点上可经不住再来一次内乱的折腾。你得做好打仗的准备了，至少得等战争结束之后再说。否则我们什么也得不到，不仅是王位，还会丢掉土地，甚至性命。你想要的统治不是指没有地的那种吧。”

Gabriël叹了口气，“这才刚开始，就要收拾烂摊子。打仗……也不知道还能不能说服Boderek继续为王国效力。你没把那个小司铎弄死吧？”

“当然没有啦，他现在还‘好好地’被关在地牢里呢。”

“你说的‘好好的’是有多好？”

“总之没有缺胳膊少腿，没有残废咯。”Raphael耸耸肩，“是时候见他一面了？”

“不用了，我不用见他。我直接去见Boderek。但是你得让他准备一下，Oskar Boderek才是想要见他的人。”

边境动乱的消息很快被送到国都，御前会议上，所有人都看向Oskar，这位年轻却富有经验的将领是他们抵御外敌的最大指望。对Oskar这样的重臣来说，保护王国不受外敌的侵扰也是他义不容辞的责任，他当然没有推脱，只是他的态度有些犹豫。

离开皇宫后，Oskar去了宫廷教堂。他跪进忏悔室，注意到端坐着的并非新上任的主教，而是Gabriël的兄长，枢机主教Raphael。

Oskar正欲起身，却听到对方先开了口：“进了忏悔室却不发一言就要走，你不是诚心来忏悔的吗？”

我当然是，但不是对着你。Oskar在心里说，但他没法说出口，只是冷冷地说，“凡我应当忏悔的，上帝已经听闻，如今我身上不背负任何罪过，所以我并没有什么可说的。”

“那你为何走进忏悔室呢？”Raphael侧过脸瞥了他一眼，“还是说，你的忏悔不愿被我听到？但忏悔不应当有所避讳，如果不能够坦诚说出背负的罪孽，那罪孽就会一直纠缠着你，让你不得安宁。”

Oskar盯着Raphael好一会，终于开口，“我有罪。”

“说下去。”

“我该当守卫王国，坚定不移，但我一想到战争的残酷与凶险，便犹豫彷徨。甚至想逃避责任，有愧于王国对我的信任。这种念头即使只是被想到也是一种罪过。”

“你是真心悔过吗？”

“是的，我真心悔过。”

“那么上帝会原谅你的。”Raphael说完在身前画了个十字圣号。

Oskar起身欲走，Raphael又一次叫住了他。

“还有什么事，枢机大人？”Oskar有些不耐烦地问。

“我知道你暗中寻找进入地牢的方式很久了。”Raphael一改之前的旁敲侧击，直截了当地说，“你想去见谁？”

Oskar没有回答。

“好吧。你愿意跟我去地牢走一趟吗？”Raphael又问。

Oskar依旧沉默着，但是点了头。

Raphael讥笑道：“你刚才的忏悔中可没提到这些。这才是你真正需要忏悔的罪，不是吗？”

Oskar毫不退缩地与他对视，“恰恰相反，这是我最不需要忏悔的。在这件事上，我问心无愧。”

“我说你应该忏悔的是你在忏悔中依旧有所隐瞒。”Raphael意有所指地说，“请不要误会，我指的可不是别的什么。我从不怀疑你行为和心灵的清白。”

“我也没有误会什么。我还是那句话，这是我最不需要忏悔的。”Oskar一字一顿地回答。

他跟着Raphael走下蜿蜒的阶梯，进入教堂的地下深处。

Raphael没有走进地牢，而是让Oskar独自入内。Tim被锁在地牢尽头，牢房里有一套一望可知十分老旧的桌椅，以及干草堆成的床铺。唯一让Oskar觉得欣慰的是这里虽然陈旧，但还不算肮脏，而Tim白色的囚服上只有些许灰黑的污渍，但没有血迹。

他们没有用刑，至少没有用酷刑，谢天谢地，Oskar感恩地想。

Tim坐在干草铺上安静地翻阅着一本书，守卫替Oskar打开牢门，然后退了出去，并不担心他们就此逃跑。Oskar一路走来，见过地牢严密的防御后，也早就打消了直接动手抢人这种不切实际的念头。

Tim闻声抬起头来，他们一时间都不知道该怎么开口。

Oskar叹息了一声，先开了口，“你还好吧？”他问完就后悔了，任何人被关进地牢，都绝对不好。

但是Tim垂下眼睛，平静地回答：“还好。”

“他们……没有……怎么你吧？”

“没有。”

“真的吗？”Oskar拉过Tim的手，囚服宽大的袖子往后褪下，露出他纤细的手腕和手臂。手臂内侧还有些青紫的淤痕，但已经快消失了。

还算好，不重，Oskar试图说服自己，但一想到Tim受过拷打，哪怕这刑罚相比其他重犯只算微乎其微，他还是觉得呼吸一窒，即使在战场上被长矛刺中，那种疼痛也不过如此。“他们对你用过刑？”他的声调变了。

“只在最开头几天，而且不重，后来就没有继续了。”Tim平静地说，他收回手，“他们后来就不管我了。”

那是当然，Oskar在心里唾弃地想，他当然知道那些人不敢动Tim的原因，不是因为遵纪守法，不是因为良心发现，而是因为他们需要他为这个王国冲锋陷阵，而如今Tim成了他们手中用以要挟他的人质。

何必如此呢，Oskar想，不扣押Tim，我一样是会为了王国出战的。但是他立刻意识到这个想法的浅薄——扣押Tim不是为了让他出战，而是怕他翻脸，他们才没敢真的对Tim下手。如今他们是在威胁也是在妥协，但释放出的信号很明确，如果他不乖乖听话，那么Tim性命难保。

这就是我曾发誓要守护的国家吗？Oskar陷入了迷茫。

见Oskar不再说话，Tim打破了沉默：“他们说找到了证据，但证据不足以支持他们用来审判我，所以依旧需要我认罪，但他们问不出什么，最后他们就不问了。但依然把我留在这里。”

按照法律，如果没有证据，任何人都不应该被无故关押，但是搜查者称在Tim的住处搜出了和国王往来的信件，里面有令人羞于启齿的字句，Tim因此才被关押了如此之久。

但Oskar自然知道所谓证据云云不过是栽赃嫁祸的伎俩，他相信Tim。“去他妈的证据。”他骂道。

Tim抬起眼睛看着他，“那些不是我的。”

“我知道。”Oskar肯定地说，“我比谁都清楚……我相信你，你不用对我解释这些。”

“不，”Tim带着些许嘲讽的笑意，“我的意思是，他们为了达到目的可以不择手段，所以你为什么还在这里呢？”

“他们让我来看看你……我也觉得我应该……”

“不，”Tim打断他，“我是问你为什么‘还’在这里。”

“这里……是指，哪里？地牢，还是……” 

“两个都是。地牢，和这个王都。”

“我不明白。”

“他们在利用你。”

“我知道。”

“所以你不该来的。你不该走进他们的陷阱里。”

“可是Tim……”就算知道他们的意图我还是得来看你，我怎么可能弃你不顾？

“而且这就是你发誓要保护的王国吗？”

“你知道自己在说什么吗？”Oskar截断他的话。如果我在这个时候背叛，你会死的。但他没有把这句说出口。

“我知道。”Tim连表情都没有变，“但你不必为了任何人，不必为了任何一切而受制于人。不值得。”

但是，这不仅仅是受制于人，而是我曾经发过誓。Oskar看向Tim，又想起他们选择了各自道路的那一天，他选择拿起武器，而Tim相信学识和信仰的力量，们选择了不同的方向，却是为了同一个目标——去拯救和守护更多的人。但如今，他们一个沦为阶下囚，另一个被要挟，沦为他人的牵线木偶。

这感觉当然不好，但是因此就该背弃誓言吗？Oskar想起那些他曾经历过的战争，濒死的战士，被烧毁的房屋田舍，流离失所的平民衣不蔽体，食不果腹，逃向远离战场的方向，寻找新的活命之所。他曾发誓守护这个王国，但这个王国不是由那些贵族，而是由无数普通人构成的。这些才是他发誓要守护的。

我要保护的不是那一小群人，不是那一两个贵族，甚至不只是你。

战斗固然残酷，权贵固然可恶，但因为自己遭受了不公的待遇，就应该以此为报复，送王国的平民任由外族蹂躏吗？ 

终于，Oskar缓缓开口，“我不仅仅是为了某个人……不仅仅是为了你。而是我发誓要守护这里，我不能在这时候背弃自己的誓言。这不是为了任何人，只是为了我自己的良心。”

“Oskar……”Tim罕见地叹了口气，“你太固执了。”

“因为我真的经历过战争。”Oskar说。

边境上的入侵者没有给他们多少时间，两天后Oskar就整军出发，他骑着马走出王宫行向城门的时候，转身看向教堂的方向，看向教堂顶端屹立着的十字架，他知道地牢里的Tim看不到自己。

教堂的地牢里，Tim听着头顶的大地上传来战马踏过的隆隆声，低头默诵祷文，手指拂过十架苦像，拨动了念珠。

战争突如其来，为了稳定民心，加冕典礼也被提前了，大臣们忙忙碌碌在做最后的准备，但主角Elias本人却不用操心这些，尚有时间坐在藏书室阅读古籍。

“帝王可不能整天呆在书房里。”Zdravets推开门，放下一叠手稿，“应该让大家看到你。如今王国需要看到一个健康有力的国王。”

“骑射那些我已经练习得足够好了。但是统治靠的不仅仅是武力。我想，这才是我需要更多向你学习的。”

“你这么说我很高兴，但如今情况不同，边境线上的战事还未平定。战争时期的国王应该让大家看到他骑士的那一面，而不是待在宫殿里。”

“既然这样，今天阳光很好，你愿意陪我去花园里走走吗？”Elias合上书本。

Zdravets微微欠身表示同意。

花园不复平时的幽静，数百人在这里忙碌布置，园丁忙着修剪植物，好让花园在加冕典礼当日能展现出最美好的一面，体现出皇家的优雅气派。工匠忙着搭建各种装饰，监工们来来去去，反复监督着他们工作，几个大臣聚在一起，斟酌着最终效果。

Elias走过的地方，所有人都停下手中的工作对他行礼，他则带着合适的礼仪予以回礼。

终于走到无人的小径，Elias叹了口气，“好累啊。”他伸了个懒腰，露出孩子气而非国王的那一面。

“这是作为国王所必须要面对的。”Zdravets嘴角挂起了笑意。这几天里他看着Elias迅速成长，习得了作为王者应有的威严，却知道那不过是年轻人不成熟的伪装，他私底下还是那个宫廷学校里的贵族男孩，却因为责任而必须迅速带上王者的面具。

有时候，恰到好处地扮演自己的角色，是负责任的表现，在这方面，Elias做得无可挑剔。

“真的会有人真心喜欢这种做派吗？”Elias无奈地笑着，“以前的国王们是这样的吗？” 他提问的语气谦虚又求真若渴，是新君想要效法前人的态度。

是这样的吗？Zdravets无法回答，他不确定Martin是否如此。他还记得国王驾临学院的那天。他免去了参拜的礼节，平易近人地与每个人交谈，真诚又可亲，学院中许多人都是平民，但他丝毫不以为忤，没有一点帝王的架子，却依旧在举手投足间透露出高贵的威仪。正是那天他把Zdravets带回皇宫，从此Zdravets享有了整个皇家藏书室，当然，也肩负起了服务国王的责任。

从Zdravets见到Martin起，这位君主就已经有了成熟而完美的举止。Zdravets不知他年轻时是否也曾有过每个年轻贵族男孩都有的迷茫和矛盾，但那是Zdravets不曾见过的岁月，而Zdravets眼中的他，一直都有着帝王高高在上的威严。Zdravets分不清那到底是帝王的伪装的面具或就是他的皮肉骨骼。

“他是……一个成熟的王者。”Zdravets回答。

“私下里呢？他从来不会觉得应付这些很累吗？”

“也许吧……也许会累。我不知道。”Zdravets微笑着回答。

“你不知道吗？”Elias追问了一句，看着Zdravets的眼睛。

“我不知道。”Zdravets肯定地说，面对他的君主，他必须诚实。

“那你猜他会累吗？”

“我不知道。”Zdravets摇头，“也许……？”他曾瞥见过Martin一个人在桌前眉头紧蹙揉着额角，也曾见过他不为人察觉的叹息，但是Martin从未明确地说过厌烦抵触的话，他从不对任何人抱怨什么。

“那他一定是个很完美的国王了。”

“他是。”Zdravets毫不避讳地评价。

“哇哦，好高的评价。能让你这么说那一定是真的相当完美。”Elias的语气里有一丝失落，Zdravets有些后悔自己的直白。

“有这么完美的先例在前，要让民众接受另一个国王恐怕很难。”Elias还是无可避免地流露出对加冕典礼和之后生涯的焦虑。

“你也会做得很好的。”Zdravets安慰道。

“你会帮我？”

“当然。你说过自己会成为一个新的Martin，你一定能做的跟他一样好，我会帮你……”

“我不是他。”Elias打断了他的话。

“Elias……“

“他是一个很好的榜样，我会一直看向他，但我不是他，也不会变成他。我首先得是我自己。”Elias顿了顿，“除非……你更希望我成为他。”

“不。”Zdravets摇头，“你首先是你自己。”

Elias用微笑扫去刚刚突如其来的严肃神情，“希望我不会让你失望。”

“在聊什么呢？”Gabriël从小路尽头的转角出现。

彼此行过礼后，Elias先一步开口：“我在向学者请教一些加冕典礼上的礼节问题。”

Zdravets看着刚才还放松的男孩已经带上帝王的面具，又看了眼Gabriël。

“我很高兴看到你有如此自觉。”Gabriël点了点头，匆匆与他们擦肩而过。

等他走远了，Zdravets叹了口气，看着依然蹙着眉望向Gabriël离开方向的Elias，劝解道：“他没有恶意，他只是偶尔说话和态度太直接。他的家族有很古老的历史，他一直把这个国家当做自己的责任。所以有时候会比较……严厉。他以前不是这样的。”Zdravets有些无奈地笑着，“他平时是个很有趣很和蔼的人。也许最近他的压力太大了。”

Elias看着Zdravets：“我理解他。”

Gabriël回到府邸的时候，Raphael已经坐在客厅里等着他了。“加冕典礼准备得怎么样了？”

“我都有点不想干了。” 

“怎么了？”

“没什么，就是不想再为人作嫁了。”Gabriël坐了下来，给自己倒了一杯酒。

“该不会是因为他和你的小学者走得太近吧。”Raphael戏谑地问。

“你能不能不要总是把话题往Hyli身上扯？”Gabriël有些暴躁，“跟他没关系。”

“没关系吗？我可是听说那孩子很依赖Zdravets。”

“和这个没关系。”

“但你还是不喜欢他，对吗？可惜现在要对他下手也已经晚了。边境的战事还未平定，不能再发生内乱。”

“不，还不算晚。”Gabriël沉下脸，“正是因为边境的战事至今未平，所以国王有责任去平定那些对我们国土的冒犯。国王应该是骑士，是国土的守卫者，这样才能赢得臣民的信服。我们历来都有国王身先士卒亲征平乱的惯例。”

“没有人会同意让一个刚刚登基的毛头小子去战场送死的。万一他真死了怎么办？谁都不想在新立国王的问题上继续折腾。”

“他自己会同意的，他比谁都想去。不然他何以服众呢？”Gabriël把杯子里的酒一饮而尽。

加冕典礼如期举行，Elias穿着白色长袍走向王座，把他浅绿色的眼睛衬托得犹如透亮的宝石。阳光透过彩绘玻璃窗落在王座上，端坐的少年看起来圣洁如天使。

Zdravets有些恍神，他觉得这一幕如此熟悉，但前一任国王加冕的时候他不过是一个普通的学生，只见过年轻的国王穿着华服，在侍卫的簇拥和民众的欢呼下骑马穿过街道，他未能够在教堂里有一席之地，也从未见过穿着白袍的Martin。

他只能看着眼前的仪式肖想当年那扇教堂大门里发生的一切。

大主教为新一任国王涂抹圣油，戴上皇冠，披上华服。当Elias手握权杖和宝剑注视他座下臣民的时候，仪式官率先高声喊道：“天佑吾王！”

其他人同声应和，鞠躬致礼。Elias看向对他躬身行礼的人，学者站在在王公贵族们身后，隐藏在人群中不起眼的位置，Zdravets行礼的仪态如往常一样温文尔雅。学者带着一如既往恰到好处的礼节向王座弯腰。Elias不喜欢这种礼仪，行礼的人低着头，他看不清臣民的眼睛，更看不出他们眼底藏着的是忠诚或是二心。

Elias收回视线，低头看着脚下他走过的路，通往王座屈指可数的几级台阶，却是一条无法回头的路，是国王与臣子不可逾越的鸿沟。Elias在内心叹了口气，也许此前坐在这里的人，也有过同样的心境。 

从此以后他就是这个国家的主人，要高高在上，要威仪整肃，要带起那个名为国王的冰冷面具，直到它融入自己的原本的骨骼和血肉，成为自己身体的一部分。

他必须抛弃一切不切实际的念想。不能去想，去说，去做。

国王没有自由。

加冕仪式之后是例行的庆典，尽管边境线上战事不断，但尚未被威胁到的国都里依然一片无忧无虑，狂欢持续了好几天才逐渐落幕。

御前会议重新被召开，国王亲征的建议尚未被提起，前线最新的战报抵达了。

战争结束了。

接壤的各国轮流来犯，Oskar率军在各条战线上来回奔驰，外出作战的数月时间里，他不曾回过王都，一直辗转在边境线上。靠着过人的天赋和惊人的毅力，他奇迹般地打退了所有入侵者，赢下了战争。

但胜利只是惨胜而已，随他离开的人里，只有不到三成的人跟他一起回去。

在皇宫前下马的Oskar还未换下战场上的装束，衣服上仍留有未净的血迹。他的头发未经仔细修剪，粗糙杂乱，原本蓝宝石一样的眼睛失去了神采，不复过去的清亮，显得消沉疲惫。

他向新任国王简略汇报了战事结果，Elias听罢看了一眼侍立在旁的Zdravets，学者的眼神里满是怜悯，Elias重新看向Oskar，“你们的付出不是我言辞可以安慰的。你们值得一切荣誉。但最重要的是，回去休息吧。保卫了国家的英雄们值得好好放个假。若是需要祈祷的话，教堂的大门亦时刻为你敞开。”年轻的新王捕捉到学者眼中闪过一丝肯定的神色。

Oskar道谢后便去了教堂。他不需要向神忏悔，亦不需要指引。他要找的救赎不在教堂里，而在教堂的地下。

他已经有了随意出入地牢的权利。

他一回王都就听说Tim尚未被释放的消息，但他来不及震惊和愤怒。他忙于面见国王，只有卸下任务之后，他才有时间去考虑私人恩怨。

地牢的布置一如既往，让他略微感到安慰的是Tim在物质上向来无欲无求，他竭力说服自己这对Tim来说并非是太过深重的折磨。

但是在见到Tim的时候，他还是眼睛发酸。因为常年不见阳光，Tim显得越发苍白消瘦，浅绿色的眼睛镶嵌在凹陷的眼眶里，是两团冰冷的火焰。

他没有再被用刑，但也没有被释放。

“Tim……”没有任何寒暄，Oskar一把拉过Tim的手，“他们还没有放你出去？！我不会让他们再把你关在这里了。我会找到办法带你出去。”

Tim抽回手，没有理会这个话题，“你找到了自己的救赎了吗？”他问。平静得没有一点被囚禁许久的样子。

Tim向来沉着冷静，但这一次，Oskar还是感觉到了一丝陌生。他有一种奇怪的感觉，好像Tim特意在等着他。

“Tim？”他试探着问，“见到我你好像一点都不惊讶。”

“英雄凯旋人尽皆知，即使是地牢里也不例外。”Tim轻易把话题带了过去，“战争是你的修行，正如囚禁是我的修行。你离开时的困惑在那里是否得到了解答？”

Oskar摇头：“你呢？”

“我想，在这里的时间让我想明白了一些事。” 

“什么事？”

“你离开之前我们讨论过的那些。”

“那些什么？”

“这里是否值得留恋。你的答案依然如那时一样吗？”

Oskar沉默了，他出发时心里坚守的是他的誓言，是他要保卫王国守护人民的信念。但是当他看过战场的残酷，战争下百姓仍旧毫无改变的苦难，当他带着满身的伤痕和疲惫回到王都时，却发现宫廷的生活一如既往。是的，统治者变了，无论权利如何变化，身居高位者的生活还是一如既往；同样的，无论坐在王位上的是谁，无论战争的缘起是什么，只要它出现，这个死神对平民的毁灭不偏不倚，并不会对正义的一方有所收敛，它只是无差别地收割生命。

只要战争存在，死亡就会存在。那他究竟是在为谁而战呢？他想要拯救的是平民，却发现自己效力的对象，他战果的受益人依然是那一小群贵族。他困惑了。“你呢？你的答案是什么？”他反问。

“不值得。”Tim坚定地说，给出了那天相同的答案。

“所以你今天是想说服我离开吗？”

Tim点头。

“你忘了吗，我们都曾发誓拯救……”

“但以我们的力量不可能拯救每一个人。”Tim打断他。

是的，他们不可能守护每一个人。Tim的话点醒了Oskar，他重新找回了信念，坚定于过去的选择：“所以我选择尽我最大的努力去保护更多的人，哪怕这种尝试是徒劳的。”

Tim没料到他会获得这个答案，愣住了，过了好一会才问道：“你就没有想过放弃些什么吗？”

“我既然无法守护所有人，又怎么能够再放弃？”

“正是因为无法守护所有人，所以才应该放弃一些……放弃那些无法被拯救的人。”Tim微不可查地叹了口气。

Oskar听懂了他的意思，也跟着叹了口气，“Tim，我跟你想得不一样。每个人都有被拯救的权利，每个人都不应该被放弃。”

“那如果我因为认清自己的力所不能及而选择放弃呢？”Tim问，他罕见地流露出迷茫和动摇。在Oskar的记忆里，Tim总是有坚定的信念，从不怀疑自我。但是这一次，万年冰川融化了一角，那是他们当年选择各自道路时都未曾出现在他脸上的忧虑。

“那是你的选择。”Oskar回答，“我们都不可能知道前路去向何处，但我相信你的每一个决定，即使我的选择和你不同。”

“还记得五年前吗？”Tim松了口气，他垂下眼睛，“我们为了同样的目标选择了不同的道路，本来以为有朝一日能够重新走回同一个结果，但是现在看来，今天又是另一个五年前了。”

“那你相信我们还会走回同一个结果吗？”Oskar问。

“我相信。”Tim露出一个微笑。

教堂的高处的窗后，Raphael目送Oskar独自离开，这才拾级而下。很快，枢机主教的马车就停在了Rau家族富丽堂皇的府邸前。

客厅里的火炉已经被点燃，但Gabriël并没有心情享受这份惬意和放松。“没想到啊，他居然还是活着回来了。”

“虽然他赢了，但是代价那么大，难道不能找个理由治他的罪？”Raphael有些不解地问。

Gabriël摇头，“无论如何他都算是立下了战功，如今他被百姓当成了英雄，现在动他恐怕会激起民意反扑，而且，看看这个。”一封火漆印已经破碎的密信被推到Raphael面前。

Raphael看过之后放下信纸：“好吧，那现在你打算怎么办？”

“现在没有任何办法。”Gabriël摸了摸嘴唇上的胡子，“既然是战争，那就只有战胜这一条路。所以当然是倾尽全力。”

“尽全力吗？”Raphael笑着问，“但是战场是很危险的，在那里，一切意外和危险都有发生的可能。”

第二天的御前会议之前，流亡的前任国王Martin带兵迫近边境的消息传遍了宫廷的每一个角落。

Elias坐在王座上，用手支着下巴：“各位怎么看这件事？”他问得从容不迫，似乎这并不是什么大事。Zdravets有些焦虑地看着他，他知道这说明Elias有了自己的想法。

Gabriël跨前一步：“既然是战争，那么我想，作战经验最丰富的的Boderek大人应该不会置身事外。”

Oskar尚未点头，Elias却率先作了回答：“但是Boderek大人和他的战士们才刚刚从战场上退下来，他们已经征战许久，而朕答应让他们休息。”

Gabriël坚持道：“如果是和平时期，自然该让他们休息，但是战事又起，作为战士，他们义不容辞。”

“我可以去。”Oskar疲惫地说。

“Boderek大人……”Elias意图阻止。

“这是我的责任。”Oskar坚持说。

在Oskar的坚持下，Elias只能点头，“但是，只有您是不够的。”他随即又说。

“我也会去。”Gabriël说，在Elias和Oskar惊讶的眼神里Gabriël肯定地说，“Rau家族的世袭头衔可不是光靠血统得来的。”

“很好。”Elias缓缓点头。

“那么，陛下，您呢？”Gabriël追问。

“我当然……”

“陛下乃国本，不能涉险。”Elias尚未表态，Zdravets先开了口。

“可是……”Gabriël还欲争辩。

Elias抬手示意他们都安静。

“朕当然会亲自出征。”他说得很慢，但掷地有声。

“可是陛下……”Zdravets想要劝阻。

但Elias抬了抬手，“朕的决定就是最后的决定。”

散会后Zdravets跟着Elias走进小议事厅，Elias见他欲言又止，示意他但说无妨。

“可是Elias，这太冒险了。”Zdravets脱口而出。

Elias摇了摇头，“我必须去。我不能让别人为我打仗，为我去死，我自己却像一个懦夫一样躲在这里。”

“你不应该去。如果你……如果国王有危险，会让国家陷入动乱，你有责任不去冒险。”

“其他的危险我该回避，但这次是我必须面对的。来的不是别的敌人，来的是……他。”Elias坚持着，Zdravets从来没有见过Elias在他面前如此顽固，“你明白这其中的区别。”

“我……”Zdravets无法回答。他当然知道这其中的区别。

“如果现在是他坐在这里，面对这一切，他会选择去战场吗？”Elias反问。

Zdravets沉默地点头，他了解Martin，知道如果Martin陷入这种局面，也一定会做出这样的选择，并且更坚定，更不容反驳。同样的局面下，他也会给出Martin同样的劝阻，但Martin也不会听他的。Martin本身就是一个战士。

“所以我也得去。我必须亲自率军赢下胜利，才能让百姓肯定我，接纳我。”

“你不需要这么做……”

“我当然需要。”Elias的语调依旧柔和，但Zdravets却从中听出了不容反驳的态度，那种国王才有的骄傲，“原本坐在这个王位上的人是他，只要他存在，就必然有人想要用他来拉起反对国王的大旗。如果说国王的责任是要让国家免于动乱，那我必须亲手击败他，才能在这里坐得名正言顺，才能真正扫清一切威胁，才能真的让国家免于王位更易带来的动乱。”

Zdravets闻言叹了口气，知道自己再也无法说动已经做出决定的Elias，这个他一直以为听话的男孩如今不仅有了自己的想法，而且有了国王独有的那种倔强。

“这是我的责任，我必须去。”Elias重复道。

Zdravets点了点头。

大军不日启程，王宫的高塔上，Zdravets目送他的小国王在将领们的簇拥下策马离开。教堂地牢里，Tim听着头顶大地上大军行过的声音，再一次闭上了眼睛，他默诵着祷文，拨动了手里的念珠。

地牢的门被推开了，穿着守卫盔甲的人走了进来，安静地站到Tim身后。他很有耐心，并不催促，等待Tim完成自己的祈祷。终于，Tim睁开眼睛，没有回头，“你很准时。”他说。

“走吧。”等候已久的人回答。

Tim顺从地起身，跟在他身后。

他们离开地牢，没有遇见任何阻拦。其他守卫在看到他们的时候都心怀敬畏地行礼，他们知道这个囚犯不会在回来了，被全副武装的守卫带走，意味着走上了一条不归路，此行终点在何处不言而喻。

刑场空无一人。

铁剑倚在木墩上，等着下一个被砍头的犯人。

全副武装的骑士帮Tim解开手脚的镣铐，他看着Tim的眼睛：“你自由了。”

“Juš，”Tim带着欣喜松了口气，即使知道全部的行动计划，但一切还是顺利得令他难以置信，“你是怎么做到的？”

他们的计划是等大军出城后，趁着王都守卫空虚，Juš假传Raphael的命令带走Tim。Raphael不是傻子，在他的眼皮底下玩这一套实在太危险，一旦被严查他们必死无疑，但他们别无他法。Juš愿意冒这个险。从Tim被关押开始，他就一直在找机会偷偷和这位囚犯接触。Juš并没有和Tim上过同一所学校，也因此没有人查出他和Tim的关系，否则他绝无可能继续担任看押Tim的工作。但其实，Juš虽然不是那所学校的学生，他家却距那里不远，所以他们是早就熟识的朋友。

“事实上，我真的弄到了一份处决你的手令，是王国在出发前亲自签署的。所以Raphael即使再怀疑也无可奈何。我把你带走反而名正言顺了。”

“国王亲自签署的？” 

Juš点头，把那张小小的纸条递给Tim看。

“等等……这到底是……” Tim真的困惑了。

“我想是Zdravets说服了国王，”Juš耸耸肩，“反正结果都一样，现在你自由了。”

“等等……Zdravets？那个学者？他为什么要说服国王签署这个？”

“我想，他并不是真的想要你的命。”Juš的表情认真了起来，“他或许是为了让你离开地牢，但又不能让别人抓住把柄，只能选择这种极端的方式。”

“奇怪，你是怎么说服他的？”Tim皱着眉问。他很清楚Juš作为教堂守卫，能接触到Zdravets并不奇怪，但是要说服他帮这样一个天大的忙却是近乎不可能完成的任务，毕竟他们之前没有任何瓜葛。

Juš移开视线，沉默了很久，才回答：“因为他是个善良的人。”

Tim看得出Juš有不能直说的隐情，决定不再催逼他的朋友，毕竟每个人都有自己的秘密。他转而问，“那你呢？”他逃跑后别人很快会发现，把他带出地牢的Juš自然会被怀疑，他们讨论过这个，并且达成共识要一起逃跑，但是他看得出Juš的不舍，不确定他是否会继续这个决定。

“我当然不能继续留在这里。” Juš卸下他沉重的盔甲，带上了佩剑，“你呢，决定好了吗？”

“我还有别的选择吗？”Tim眯着眼睛反问。

Juš摇摇头。

“你好像并不想走？”Tim还是忍不住问了出来，即使Juš已经准备和他一起逃亡。

“这里是我成长的地方，”Juš说，“即使它有那么多缺陷。但是，是的，我爱它。你呢？对你来说这里真的没有值得留恋的吗？”

这个问题让Tim想起了Oskar，他苦笑着，摇了摇头，“没有。”

Juš抿了抿嘴：“那就走吧。”

日暮时分，用兜帽遮住脸的骑手驶出王都城门，沿着小路飞驰而去。

大军沿着边境线安营扎寨，附近的居民早就逃去了别处，除了军队，这里再无其他行人。

两个黑影离开营地，策马行向森林。他们都身披黑色的斗篷，斗篷上并无装饰，十分低调，但细看可知做工精细，价格不菲。

一颗古老的橡树下，有另一个一身黑衣的人在等候，是从王都沿小路匆匆赶到的Zdravets，他的出行没有让别人知道，包括他的国王。

走在前面的人掀开兜帽，露出金色的头发和轮廓坚毅的脸，正是流亡的前任国王，如今的复仇者Martin。他身边的人有深色的头发，皮肤白得过分，让Zdravets想到那个被关押的司铎Tim Lipovšek。他现在应该已经走了，他想。在大军临近出发前，Oskar前来恳求他解救地牢里的人，他没费什么功夫就说服了Elias。

如果今天说服Martin也能有这么简单就好了，Zdravets在心里叹了口气，他知道这不会是一件容易的事。

“我接到了你的鸽子。”Martin语气冰冷，让Zdravets心里泛起一丝凉意。

“我……”Zdravets有些不知所措，却还是斟酌着字句，“我是来向……陛下……请愿的。”他用了“陛下”这个称呼，不是刻意谄媚，而是习惯如此，他真心希望Martin没有经历过那次逃亡，依旧是他坐在王位上的陛下，这样他们就不用站在敌对双方小心翼翼地交流。但这个称呼显然奏效了，他能感觉Martin的心情好了一些。

“说吧，我会视情况考虑。”

“我希望如果您取得了胜利，请尽可能地放过那些本无意冒犯您的人。”Zdravets低着头，他并不太理直气壮，他知道自己这个要求对于一位帝王来说，已经算是十分过分了。

“我并没有屠城的习惯，你知道的，Zdravets，我不伤害平民。”

“我想求您开恩的对象，不仅仅是平民。”

“你是说那些叛徒吗？”Martin冷冷地问。

“那些真正背叛您的人，当然应该受到责罚，但……”

“还有没背叛我的人存在？”Martin讥笑反问，“那他们阻止篡位者坐上王座了吗？如果他们努力了，那我或许可以考虑放过他们。”

“当时是为形势所迫，”Zdravets急道，“边境动乱，王国无主，所以只能仓促拥新王。Elias并非有意篡位。”说完连自己都觉得可笑，要让被夺去王位的Martin原谅如今正坐在王位上的人，这简直异想天开。

“Elias。”Martin咬着重音重复了一遍，“这个说要取代我的叛徒如今如愿以偿了？他不该为此付出代价吗？如果他真的忠于我，可以推辞，可以来帮助我，可以从最开始就不让那场叛乱发生！”Martin的语气越发严厉冰冷。

“Elias并不知道这一切。”Zdravets小声辩解着。

“但他还是坐上了王座，那他就应该准备好承担后果。”

“那其他人呢？”Zdravets还想做最后的挣扎。

“比如？”Martin嘲讽地挑了挑眉。

“Oskar Boderek将军……”

“就是我很快要在战场上见到的，拿起武器对付我的，我曾经的子民吗？”

“他并不是想针对您……他只是……想效忠他的国家。”

“想效忠这个国家就不应该把武器对准我，而是应该站到我身边来，帮我夺回那个王座。”

Martin的话让Zdravets感觉陌生，他震惊地抬头，和从前的国王对视，良久说不出话。

或许是他的表情让Martin于心不忍，Martin的语气缓和了下来：“Hyli，连你也不站在我这边吗？”

“陛下，我效忠我的国家。”Zdravets低下头，“所以您也要把我当做叛徒论处吗？如果是的话，您现在就可以动手了。”

“Hyli，你这样说对我不公平。你为他们向我要求这么多，但是有没有想过，且不说这些原本都是属于我的，是他们从我手中夺走的，你有没有想过，如果我未能获胜，我会是什么结果。你也会替我向他们求情吗？”

我会的。Zdravets急于说出口，但Martin的手指拂过他的嘴唇，让他说不出话来。“你当然会的Hyli，我了解你。但我更了解他们，他们会因为你的请求放过我吗？不，他们甚至不会给你求情的机会，我会死在这里，死在战场上。你向我要求这么多，替他们向我求情，但你有没有站在我的角度，替我考虑过？”

Zdravets语塞了，他确实从未考虑过Martin，这让他觉得羞愧，他犹豫了很久，才轻声说：“……因为我从不怀疑你一定会获得胜利。”

“Hyli，关于Oskar Boderek的事我可以再考虑，但仅限于他，其他人，不可能。尤其是那个篡位者，他绝无可能从我这里得到宽恕。”Martin说完拉起了兜帽，“我得回去了。你可以选择跟我走，或者如果你要回去，我不会拦你。你救过我，这点我一直都记得。”

“那你能不能……”

“但也仅限于此。”Martin又换回了那种冰冷的语气，“我允许你在这场战争里做出自己的选择而不会受到任何事后的追究，无论成败。但也仅限于你自己。”

“陛下……”

“如果我是你，我也谨慎地建议你选择回去。毕竟如果我赢了，我说了，我不会追究你今天的选择，但如果你选择了我，我却没有赢，那他们会怎么做我可不敢保证。当然了，我想你也不会跟我走的。你已经选择了你效忠的对象。”他翻身上马，轻抖缰绳，缓缓离开。

行出很远以后，Martin回头，依然能看见Zdravets站在原地，望向他的方向，躬身行礼。他又想起那天Zdravets把他从重重包围中带走，催促他离开时，也是这样的动作。他长叹了一口气。

清晨时分，Zdravets把马停在了Elias帐前。国王惊喜地亲自迎出来：“你怎么来了？”

Zdravets微笑着回答：“我来帮你。”

Elias旋即皱起了眉，“不行，这太危险了。学者不应该出现在战场。”

“但是，应该出现在国王身边。”Zdravets欠身行礼，“这是我的职责所在。”


End file.
